


Birthday Toy

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Brian May, Dirty Dancing, Groping, I'm in that mood and I won't apologize for it, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Submission, not necessarily in this order the author is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Brian’s birthday present for Roger was himself. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Birthday Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It’s Brian’s fault, ok? I’m just a helpless fan interpreting the naughty words he wrote. I mean what the hell is up with Tear It Up, Dr. May??
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday to still the most fantastic hysterical queen ever, Roger Taylor!

It was Brian who had offered it. Roger had hesitated, but Brian had reassured him again and again. No, Brian wouldn’t mind being deprived from orgasm for a week leading to Roger’s birthday. No, he wouldn’t mind being stroked and licked and sucked to near tears but denied release until Roger’s party. No, he wouldn’t mind being kissed and groped and utterly possessed in public until he could almost beg for orgasm regardless of who was watching, only to be denied yet again. The fact that Brian had fantasized for years about being entirely under Roger’s control was beside the point. Roger had also wanted it for a very long time. Brian had seen it in his breathless threats to show the adoring world how Brian would crawl and beg for pleasure, and in the way he pushed Brian to his limit until he could only gasp and tremble as Roger had his wicked ways with him. Roger was just too worried about Brian until Brian proposed it himself. So, it was mostly for Roger. Really.

Brian was absolutely filled with anticipation on the drive to Roger’s house. His cock had swelled in his tight trousers (the tightest he had, just as Roger had requested, to show his arousal to anyone who looked. And Roger promised many _would_ look) even though he hadn’t touched himself. Just the thoughts of what Roger might do to him later were enough to heat up Brian’s blood and make it rush to his trapped length. It forced him to pull over to take deep breaths, orgasm tickling the base of his cock just from memories of Roger’s slow teasing strokes and lingering wet kisses and hot, hot mouth in the past week, and the gentle vibration of his car. Brian gripped the steering wheel tightly to avoid touching his throbbing cock, all but panting with desire stoked by nothing more than the vibration of his car under him and memories of Roger on top of him.

Somehow, Brian managed to get himself under control to continue the drive. His hands were still lightly shaking when he got to Roger’s house and he was definitely trembling when Roger pinned him against the wall to bodily inspect his outfit. The sight of Brian’s fully hard cock straining against his trousers enthralled Roger. He ran his finger around it, tracing the familiar outline until Brian panted and whined, spreading his legs in hope of enticing Roger to touch him more firmly. However, once satisfied with yet another evidence of his unfailingly strong effects on Brian, Roger sent Brian to his room to take a breather before the birthday party started. This allowed Brian to hide his present for Roger, but it wasn’t long enough to lower his intense arousal. Brian was still painfully hard when the first guests arrived, but though his nerves demanded him to hide in the room, he made left it to be displayed and used as Roger pleased just as he had promised for Roger’s birthday.

The pain in Brian’s swollen cock was unbearably sweet when Roger kissed him deeply in front of the guests. It was just a small party by Roger’s standard – just about two dozens of their closest and most trusted friends were invited – but Brian still trembled with nervousness and shame under their amused gazes. He was acutely aware of his full erection straining against his trousers, impossible to miss had it not been for the shirt Roger had graciously allowed him to leave untucked. Still, the right position let everyone see how hard he was for Roger, how desperate he was for release. Brian had noticed a few glances to his crotch when he was sitting down, assessing the outline of his cock and the small damp patch that confirmed his inappropriate arousal. Ashamed by his obvious desire, Brian tried to close his legs to hide himself from view, but Roger would have none of it. He put his hand on Brian’s knee to stop him. A desperate moan nearly escaped Brian’s mouth as Roger pulled his leg to the side, exposing the outline of Brian’s hardness to the guests’ eyes. Brian ducked his head as a hot flush of shame spread on his skin, but he didn’t resist, his cock twitching in its confines under the heavy gazes of the guests.

As the party went on and vices were indulged, no one cared if every now and then, Roger sneaked in a quick squeeze of Brian’s bottom or, most maddeningly, his cock. Brian moaned softly every time, pushing himself to Roger’s possessive hand in vain hope for some relief. But, Roger ignored him, carrying on conversations with others while Brian was all but squirming and whining for more right beside him. Only Roger’s smirk gave his pleasure away, but it was enough to make Brian bite his lip and endure. This was Roger’s present from him, after all. So, if Roger sent him to cross a sea of writhing bodies to fetch him a drink or some food despite his aching erection, if Roger put his hand proprietarily on his thigh close to his throbbing cock, if Roger kissed him wetly while slipping his hand into his shirt, then Brian couldn’t complain.

Although, Brian almost asked to stop when Roger cornered him in a quiet hallway. The wall vibrated with heavy bass behind Brian when Roger slotted himself between Brian’s thighs and wriggled his hand into the back of Brian’s tight trousers. Brian groaned loudly and clutched Roger’s sides as Roger lapped and nipped his flushed neck while grinding against his painful cock and teasing his clenching entrance. He rocked forward toward Roger’s equally hard cock and back to his questing finger. The digit was wet – probably with saliva, but Roger could be resourceful when determined – when it smoothly pushed deep into Brian, finding his prostate with unerring accuracy. Brian arched his back, hips stuttering as the release he had been deprived from suddenly rushed toward him like a tidal wave.

“Don’t come,” Roger warned him. “Not before I say you can.”

Brian could only pant in response. His balls, achingly heavy from all the teasing and denial, were tightening in preparation for a release. Heat pooled at the base of his stomach and his cock jerked in its confines, blurting out a fresh spurt of translucent fluid. Brian grabbed Roger’s arms tightly as molten hot pleasure coursed through his trembling body, centering in his leaking erection. Unsuccessfully, he tried to keep from humping Roger’s hip and fucking back on Roger’s finger. Normally, it would take a little more than this to make Brian fall apart, but this time, orgasm swiftly approached him. Brian wanted to obey Roger. He wanted to be good for Roger for his birthday, forever. But, he stumbled closer to his peak, thick cock firming up and heavy balls lifting under the onslaughts of pleasure.

“Please. _Please_. I’m going to….”

Roger pulled away, leaving Brian dazed and slumped against the wall. Brian’s hips jerked up once, vainly chasing the promise of blinding orgasm before he managed to still them. Brian panted. He was perilously close to coming, pleasure and frustration running down his veins to pool very dangerously in his cock. Brian knew that if he looked down, he would find that the wet patch on his trousers had grown bigger, leaving no doubt to anyone who looked as to what he and Roger had gotten up to, what he had allowed Roger to do to him with people partying only a wall away. Brian covered his face with a trembling hand, a quiet whimper escaping his panting mouth as he imagined people laughing at his depravity and unquenchable hunger for Roger’s cock – so unquenchable that he’d spread his legs for Roger even at a party. Brian jumped slightly when Roger put his hands on his sides. He braced himself for more torturous pleasure, but immediately melted and leaned into Roger’s embrace when he was pulled into it.

“We can stop now if you want,” Roger whispered to his ear. “Go to my room and I’ll get everyone out of here.”

For a moment, Brian was tempted to obey. They had played this kind of game before, but it had only been for a couple of hours and Roger was the only one who saw Brian writhe, whimper, beg, and open himself for any part of Roger that Roger deigned to give – fingers, tongue, or cock. The long denial and the presence of others added new dimensions that made Brian all the harder and more desperate for Roger. Desire, shame, and frustration rolled into one and somehow turned into overwhelming arousal. Brian badly wanted to go to Roger’s room and let Roger take him apart until he was sobbing and soft and completely pliant under Roger’s touch. But, Roger’s eyes darkened whenever Brian let him toy with Brian’s body regardless of unspent lust, his lips curled up whenever Brian quietly whimper for his attention, his grip tightened whenever Brian blushed under people’s hungry stares, his kiss roughened whenever Brian allowed himself to be groped and teased and displayed despite blushing and trembling for mercy and privacy. They had both wanted in for so long. Brian couldn’t stop yet.

Brian took a deep shaky breath to calm himself and kissed Roger’s cheek. “I’m fine. I don’t want to ruin your party.”

Roger pulled away slightly to frown a him. “Fuck the party. We’ll stop if you don’t want to continue.”

There were few things Roger loved more than having fun with his friends and partying, and Brian was one of them. This was his birthday – Brian’s complete submission was his present – but he would still stop everything if Brian asked. Brian thought of the present he had hidden and kissed Roger slowly, ignoring the sweet ache of his cock between them.

“I want to continue,” he assured Roger. “I want….” Brian hesitated, self-consciousness halting the words he had kept to himself. But, Roger was watching him closely, waiting for a reason to stop their game. Brian licked his lips and slowly continued, “I want you to treat me like your toy at your birthday party.”

Suddenly Brian found himself pushed against the wall again as Roger kissed him ferociously, plummeting his mouth until Brian couldn’t do anything but parted his lips and let Roger re-staked his claim with his tongue. Automatically, Brian spread his legs to make space for Roger, who immediately ground his hardness on Brian’s steadily leaking cock, reigniting the heat that had slightly cooled during their conversation. Moaning into Roger’s mouth, Brian rode Roger as best as he could in this position, hitching and rolling his hips without grace. It was dirty. It was hungry. It ended very suddenly with Roger wrenching himself away to survey the panting mess he had made of Brian. His eyes lingered on the partially-hidden outline of Brian’s cock, more pronounced now with the recent teasing he had endured. A hot flush of shame coursed through Brian before he reminded himself that it was only Roger who looked at him hungrily this time, Roger who had seen all of him at states of desperation and degradation, and Roger still loved and wanted him even when Brian deserved punishment and must earn the coveted title of a good boy. Brian sucked on his lower lip as he tremblingly lifted his shirt to show Roger the extent of his effect on him: the bulge that contained his thick cock and fat balls and the large wet patch over the tip where he was leaking continuously.

Roger cursed viciously, but remarkably held back. “Get yourself something to drink. I want to dance with you after that.”

Awkwardly, with his full cock painful and noticeable between his legs, Brian returned to the party to get himself a refreshing drink. He was shortly joined by Freddie and John, who kept away drunken guests and just smiled at his obvious state of arousal. Brian couldn’t even wonder whether Roger had recruited them to help him because as soon as he finished his drink, Roger found him and pulled him into the dancing crowd. Neither of them were particularly good dancers, but it didn’t matter when the objective of the dance was pressing as close together as possible and stealing kisses. Taking advantage of the enforced proximity, Roger slipped his hands into the back pockets of Brian’s trousers. With people gyrating and swaying to pounding music and dizzying lights, no one noticed how Roger kneaded Brian’s cheeks rhythmically and pulled Brian into a hard grind as a punishment whenever he stepped back timidly. Brian’s groans were lost to the music as he all but rutted against Roger’s hip and thigh for song after song after song.

The party went on. As Brian proved himself able to withstand whatever game Roger could come up with, Roger became bolder. Now, Roger delighted himself in displaying Brian’s desperation for their guests to see, making him sit with his legs splayed wide and pulling him into a wet filthy kiss while stroking Brian’s sweaty torso and back under his shirt whenever the mood struck. Sometimes, he absently caressed Brian’s inner thighs, almost touching his painful cock. Even through the fabric, the light touch set Brian’s nerves on fire. More than once, Brian lost control of himself and tilted his hips in hope of making Roger’s hand brush against his straining cock (the raised eyebrows and amused chuckles it earned him from the guests made Brian all the harder.) However, all it achieved was Roger removing his hand entirely, leaving him suspended in lust without reprieve, trembling as he tried not to hump the thin air. Usually, in private, this was the point where Brian begged for Roger’s mercy, but this time the presence of their guests kept him silent and the ardor burning in his veins, the promise of pleasure pooling in his throbbing erection, made the frustration all the sweeter.

Brian’s final test of self-control was when Roger crowded him against the bar. Cheerfully, he told Brian about the gossips he had accumulated throughout the party. Wickedly, he put his hand on Brian’s throbbing cock, not squeezing, not pressing, not stroking, just torturing him with warmth and weight while his fingers put the slightest pressure on the sensitive skin behind his heavy balls. Brian almost keened then – probably _did_ keen – but Roger just kept talking as if Brian wasn’t about to come right there in front of him and his guests with nothing but a touch. When Roger stopped and looked at Brian expectantly, Brian knew he was to respond. But, how was he supposed to respond when he had barely heard a word Roger said, when his attention was solely on Roger’s hand on his straining cock and his fingertips on his sensitive perineum? Brian stammered something about the drinks and people he had seen in passing. Fortunately, Roger considered it an acceptable response. Unfortunately, he showed his approval by pressing against the skin harder. Instinctively, Brian gasped and spread his legs and tilted his hips, inviting Roger deep into him, only to have Roger smirk knowingly and carry on talking and toying with Brian’s sensitized body.

This continued for a long moment, Roger lessening the pressure on Brian’s perineum whenever he didn’t respond quickly or coherently enough. More than once, Brian threw his head back to pant as pleasure built up in his cock and balls just from the muted warmth and touch. His fingers dug into the wooden bar as he fought not to come just yet, to be a good boy and followed Roger’s orders to the end. Once, Roger used the opportunity to suck a deep bruise on Brian’s slender neck. Brian really almost came then, hanging tightly onto Roger and thrusting ineffectually to his cupping hand before he managed to stop himself with a despairing moan that would’ve made people stare and laugh had they all not been completely drunk. Eventually, Roger had his fill of Brian’s completely flushed face and leaned up for a deep kiss that almost made Brian’s knees buckle. He clung to Roger as he returned the kiss with equal fervor, not caring who saw them and what they thought of them. His world was narrowed down to Roger and how he kissed like he owned Brian and how he held him like he would never let him go. Brian whined when Roger broke the kiss with a wet sound.

“They’ll leave soon. Think you can wait a bit longer?”

“Yeah,” Brian replied breathlessly. “Yeah. For you, yeah.”

Roger smiled warmly to him like they weren’t playing a naughty game in public, like he hadn’t just fondled Brian within view of their friends, like he hadn’t reduced Brian near-wordlessness. He smiled to Brian like they were in one of their romantic getaways, like they were stealing soft moments between bursts of adrenaline and fiery egos, like they were in bed and whispering silly things like forever and ever and ever. Brian let him go reluctantly, but the smile settled him. He managed to hold back until the guests started leaving when the drinks ran out. When only a few were left, Roger told to him to go to his room and get ready for him.

Brian immediately obeyed. Once in Roger’s room, he took his clothes off swiftly, only pausing to check the box he had hidden in the bedside drawer Roger had set aside for him. Relieved that it was still there, Brian then looked around the room, wondering how he should present himself when Roger joined him. Roger liked seeing him play with himself or be on his hands and knees in desperate anticipation for his cock, but he hadn’t given any further instruction and Brian didn’t want to disappoint Roger by taking any initiative that might ruin whatever depraved plan Roger had concocted for them tonight. Brian considered himself having healthy imagination, but it was nothing to the wonderfully wicked things Roger could come up with in the bedroom. So, when Roger came into the room, Brian was standing awkwardly by the bed, fists on either side of them tightly clenched as he fought the urge to touch himself, waiting for Roger to tell him how he would be pleasured tonight.

Roger looked at Brian up and down, eyes lingering on Brian’s dripping red cock, then closed the door the behind him. “Did you touch yourself?” he asked casually as he took his clothes off.

“No. You didn’t say I could,” Brian replied, hungrily devouring every inch of pale skin revealed to him. His cock twitched at the sight, a sticky bead rising to the tip.

Roger grinned. “Good boy.” He nodded to the bed as Brian beamed in pride. “Kneel and face the mirror. Don’t take your eyes off it. I want you to see how desperate you are for me.”

A blush spread over Brian’s cheeks as he scrambled to follow the order. Brian panted as he took in his debauched appearance. He saw that a flush had reached the top of his chest, that his hair was a mess, that his lips were kiss-swollen, that his eyes were dark and wide, that his cock was heavy and wet where it hung unspent between his trembling legs. He averted his eyes for a moment, but caught himself in time when he found Roger watching him. His reflection greeted him again with the visual evidence of his neediness. Brian bit his lip as wetness slowly ran down his length, making the reddened flesh shiny.

The bed dipped when Roger joined him. A tube of lube was dropped beside him and then Roger’s arms circled him. Brian moaned when Roger’s hard cock nudged between his cheeks, so close to where Brian wanted him to be. He wished he had prepared himself so that Roger could push into him without waiting, but he had been afraid of coming on his own fingers – he was _so_ close. It wasn’t like the relief brought by his own hand was worth it, anyway. Brian had tried it a few times, usually at Roger’s request when he wanted a show, and it was always mildly disappointing. It had been enough before, bringing himself off with quick strokes or long fingers awkwardly pushing inside himself. But, being with Roger had shown him how intense pleasure could really be, how he could be reduced to mindless begging or complete speechlessness, how he could be made helpless but to whimper and whine, how he could be pushed to his limit until he cried for mercy as he came in thick ropes over sheets or skin. Brian was well-trained now and only wanted to come on Roger’s fingers, mouth, tongue, or cock, so it was natural for him to shy away from potentially bringing himself off and wait for Roger to decide how to torture him with ecstasy.

“Did you hear what people said about you?” Roger asked, mouthing the side of Brian’s neck and rolling his rosy nipple. “They talked about how gorgeous you look, desperate for a fuck.” He lowered his hand to wrap it around Brian’s cock and give him slow luxurious strokes that got him moaning and jerking his hips shakily. “They talked about how they’d love to be fucked by this, but that’s not what you want, is it?”

Roger held his cock up so that Brian could see the impressive length and girth of himself. Brian blushed deeper at the sight. People had made assumptions- _he_ had made assumptions about his preferences. But, they had all been wrong. He held Roger’s strong arms tightly and spread his legs wider for Roger. “No. Want _you_ to fuck me,” he gasped out.

Roger smiled and kissed his neck soundly. “Good answer,” he said as he resumed pumping Brian’s erection, making him writhe as he fought not to lose control and fuck into Roger’s fist to completion.

Roger let him go to retrieve the lube. Mercifully, he didn’t draw out the preparation. However, it didn’t mean that Brian was unaffected by his knowing fingers. Brian flushed as his reflection gasped at the first push of a single digit into his willing body. Roger had often narrated how good he looked eager for pleasure, but this was the first time Brian saw it himself. He saw now what Roger meant, how his body moved at its own volition, pushing back to Roger’s clever fingers, and how his cock bobbed and twitched despite not being touched. A string of fluid slowly dripped from the red tip to pool on the sheets, drawing Brian’s wide-eyed stare. He panted and tightly grasped Roger’s hand on his hip when Roger pushed in a second finger and proceeded to move them in and out like he soon would do with his cock. The fingers spread, tearing out a cry from Brian when they brushed against his prostate. Viscous wetness blurted out before Brian managed to stop himself in time. He bit his lip when Roger fondled his heavy balls, cooing about how much seed it contained and how he would milk every drop out of Brian until he came dry. Brian fully believed he would.

The third finger was introduced, then Roger pulled them all away, leaving Brian gaping and gasping in desperation to be full once again. “Eyes on the mirror,” Roger reminded him. Then, he thrust into Brian, bottoming out in one steady push.

Brian’s eyes widened in shock as air was pushed out of his lungs by the sudden entry. But, air seemed like such an insignificant thing when Roger held him with one hand on Brian’s waist and another on his thigh just below his aching cock as he rolled his hips and fucked Brian slow and deep. The hollow inside Brian was immediately closed as his body mold onto the familiar curve of Roger’s cock. Brian watched himself, mesmerized, as he rocked back eagerly to Roger’s firm thrusts. His thick cock bobbed with every movement, his fat balls swaying underneath it. The flared head was wet, almost drenched, as fluid spilled continuously from the tiny slit. He might be able to come with just one stroke when Roger’s cock was sliding over and parting his slick inner walls like this. Brian looked at Roger’s idle hand on his thigh and whined. Without thought, he hitched his hips up in hope of enticing Roger to touch him where he needed it the most.

Roger chuckled hoarsely. “Needy, aren’t you?” he teased as he began to lightly caress Brian’s sensitive inner thigh. “Look how red your cock is, how _wet_ you are for me.”

“ _Roger_ ,” Brian gasped, mortified.

“What a nice cock,” Roger continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Too bad it’s not meant for fucking.”

Brian moaned in both embarrassment and agreement. He wasn’t one of the people who liked to brag about their size, but he knew the stretch he was capable of giving, had had people ask him for it. Yet, none of Brian’s experiences could compare with the red hot ecstasy of Roger splitting him on his cock and pounding into him until tears rose to Brian’s eyes. Nothing could compare with the feelings of being filled to the brim and surrounded completely by the man he loved. Nothing was like being loved by Roger, fiercely and completely. Brian turned his head for a kiss. The pace briefly slowed as they poured love and lust into the kiss, breathing and tasting each other, moaning and gasping each other’s name. Roger pulled away, smiled, then kissed him again. This time, it was while holding Brian’s straining erection.

At a gentle nudge from Roger, Brian turned his eyes back to the mirror. He watched as Roger rocked his body with deep thrusts, watched as Roger’s hands ran over his flushed skin proprietarily, watched as Roger’s fingers tweaked and rolled the tight buds of his nipple, watched as Roger carefully smeared the evidence of his arousal over his reddened cock until the slickness made stroking smooth. Brian moaned, moving back to meet Roger’s thrusts and light touches, while Roger left pink marks over his neck and shoulders, impossible to miss by anyone who looked at Brian. Brian’s eyes fluttered as he reached back to hold Roger’s straining thighs, feeling cords of muscles clench as Roger reclaimed his place inside Brian over and over and over again. A deep groan was ripped from Brian’s throat when Roger toyed with his flared head, wetting it with Brian’s own fluid and digging the tip of his finger into the weeping slit.

Brian’s thighs began to tremble as he fought against his oncoming orgasm. With Roger’s hardness massaging his prostate at every thrust and Roger’s thumb teasing his dripping slit, Bran tipped closer to his peak. He gasped, trying to find a way to beg Roger for mercy so that he wouldn’t disobey him by coming, but before he could speak, Roger pushed him down so that he was on hands and knees. Brian’s eyes remained on the mirror as he panted and clutched the sheets, knowing what was to come. The first hard thrust pushed a cry out of his mouth. The following tireless pounding slackened his jaw as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Behind him, Roger growled as he pulled Brian back by his bony hip, forcing his hard cock past fluttering muscles to rest deep in Brian’s lower belly before pulling away and doing it all over again. Brian’s arms shook where they braced him against the rapid thrusts that filled the room with the fleshy sounds of skin meeting skin and wet sounds of lube slicking the way. Through the tears gathering in his eyes, Brian could just see below his body where Roger was stripping his cock single-mindedly, drawing forth the release Brian hadn’t had in a week.

“Roger. _Roger_. I can’t,” he gasped out. “Please. _Please._ ”

Roger growled and slammed onto Brian’s swollen prostate that made wetness dribble out of Brian’s cock thickly. “Then, come.”

There was no denying Roger, not when he was fucking Brian so thoroughly and Brian hadn’t come in a week. With just a twist of Roger’s hand, Brian came hard onto the sheets, cock twitching and jerking in Roger’s grasp. The heat of frustration that had accumulated inside him spilled heavily in thick ropes of pearly seed. Brian whined and moaned as he unwittingly tightened around Roger. Roger didn’t pause. Brian watched from the mirror as he was pulled and rocked to meet Roger’s harsh pounding that really did milk him dry as Roger had promised, an impressive pool of seed forming underneath his spurting cock. When the last thick drops had been pumped out of him, Brian’s shaking arms finally gave out. He removed his eyes from the mirror as he collapsed onto his folded arms. Then, there was nothing he could do but whimper as Roger held him up with both hands on his hips to continue to slam into Brian’s tender passage, torturing Brian with pleasure that bordered on too much, thrusts that seemed to reach too deep inside him, cock that seemed to spread him wider than he was able to accommodate. Brian’s eyes began to water at the onslaught of sharp pleasures that threatened to tip into pain, but then Roger stilled and pressed close to Brian, hips jerking minutely as he made Brian’s weakly fluttering muscles draw his release out of him. Brian moaned plaintively as he was marked and coated inside with Roger’s thick seed.

Once he had softened, Roger pulled out and maneuvered them both away from the large wet spot Brian had made. “All right?” he asked when Brian buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Yes,” Brian could only say, trembling ever so slightly. His body was still tingling with the last of his orgasm. His cock was completely spent. Brian didn’t think he could get it up again anytime soon, although he wouldn’t turn down Roger if he wanted him again.

Brian shook at the idea of being used for Roger’s pleasure even when he couldn’t get hard. Mistaking this as a sign that Brian was still overwhelmed, Roger petted and kissed him tenderly. Brian didn’t try to correct him, loving this private affectionate side of Roger as much as he loved his public argumentative one. Both sides made the whole of Roger and Brian therefore loved them fully and equally. He wondered if Roger knew this, how deeply and totally in love Brian was with him. Sometimes, he thought Roger knew. Other times, when he was alone and Roger was too far away, he wondered if Roger realized how much Brian needed him to always be near.

When Brian had calmed down, Roger left to get them a wet towel to clean themselves. Although loathing being separated from Roger, Brian didn’t protest, remembering that submission wasn’t his only present. The moment Roger disappeared from view, Brian got the small hidden box out of his drawer, then put it on Roger’s pillow before he could change his mind about the present. Brian clenched his hands tightly into fists so that he wouldn’t take it back. He was sure of what he gave, but his heart still pounded against his ribcage out of uncertainty whether Roger wanted it at all. Sure Roger kept him around, indulged him, showered him with gifts and attention, made love to him, fuck him, knew him like no one else did, saw him when no one else did, but did Roger…

Roger returned to the room with a damp towel and a sated look. At first he didn’t notice the plain box, but when he was at the foot of the bed, he stopped and stared at it. Brian’s stomach twisted and turned in nervousness at the unusual silence. Had he made a mistake?

“It’s not a ring, I swear,” Brian said the only thing he could think about.

Roger blinked. “Oh.”

It could be Brian’s imagination, but he thought there was disappointment in Roger’s voice. He had no time to mull over it, however, as Roger climbed into the bed. He cleaned Brian up, although Brian noticed that he kept glancing at the box. Brian squirmed with more than oversensitivity when his well-used hole was cleaned. That at least distracted Roger from the present as he cleaned Brian with more care. However, they couldn’t ignore it forever. Brian sucked on his lower lip when Roger finally put the towel away and reached for the box. Roger’s face was unreadable as he opened the present. Brian’s heart was hammering in his chest when a simple key sitting on a cushion of black velvet was finally revealed to Roger.

“You know the seaside house I just bought?” Brian asked when Roger looked at the key in confusion.

Brian had taken Roger on a tour of the house a few months ago before he purchased it. He still remembered Roger’s approving comments about the privacy of the property and the general aesthetics of the building. Those had been what first drew Brian to it, too, and Roger’s approval had pushed him closer to buying it. But, what had finally convinced him to contact the agent to purchase the house was the sight of Roger standing at the French window in the bedroom that overlooked the blue summer sky and even bluer warm sea. Wind had ruffled his fair hair, the sun turned his frequently cold skin warm and golden, the uncommonly pleasant weather had made his lips curl into a peaceful smile that even Brian didn’t often see. Roger had tilted his face toward the summer sun, his dark sunglasses protecting his closed eyes from the bright light, and Brian was overcome with the thought that, while he liked this house and had tentatively planned to make it a secret getaway when he couldn’t stand the public, Roger’s presence there would complete it and make it a home – _their home_.

“I want it to be yours, too. I want to share it with you.” Brian manage to not say “share my life with you,” afraid of what Roger’s silence might mean. Brian swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling too bare in more ways than one. He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched his back. “Only if you want it, of course. I’ll completely understand if you don’t,” he added.

“Brian,” Roger snapped.

Before Brian could worry about what might have angered Roger this time, Roger had leaned over and kissed him deeply. All thoughts were then melted away from Brian’s mind by the heated intensity of the kiss. Brian wrapped his arms around Roger and pulled him close until they were laying side by side and unable to tell where one ended and the other began. It was a familiar sensation. Roger had been a significant part of Brian’s life for so long that he couldn’t imagine a life without him. Roger was a part of him as much as Brian’s body was a part of Brian. The key and his offer were meaningless compared with what they already were to each other, how inseparable and entangled as they were. But, Brian still wanted a physical proof, needing to see for himself that he and Roger really, truly shared their lives, shared everything they had.

“Of course I want it,” Roger whispered harshly against Brian’s lips. He laughed merrily, making Brian smile widely. “I thought you’d give me a car, but this is better. Much better.”

“Your next birthday, perhaps,” Brian promised. He tightened his arms around Roger, basking in how soft yet strong Roger was in his embrace. In his chest, his heart was warm and full, and he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Roger’s smiling lips. “What car do you want? Another Ferrari? Range Rover?”

Roger shook his head. His blue eyes were bright with happiness and love. “Don’t know. I’ll think about it next year if I remember. Are you doing anything tomorrow? I want to see our new home.”

 _Our new home_. There was no word to describe how hearing that made Brian felt, how utter contentment and completeness enveloped him, how much more in love he was with the love of his life. He pressed another kiss to Roger’s mouth and held him close to his heart. In the messy living rooms, there were boxes of unopened fancy birthday presents, but Roger made no indication of even remembering them. Instead, he gripped the small key safely in his hand, caressing it like it was made of gold and diamonds. Both Brian and Roger had tendency to stay up late, though for different reasons, but they had no trouble sleeping that night, wrapped tight in each other that night, eager for the morning of the first day of the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was going to be pure smut but Roger deserves a real present so I gave him Brian and a seaside house! 
> 
> Taking a break from this ship for a while. July has been very busy writing-wise, as my crazy blood pressure and anxiety can attest, and I need to check my other fandoms and maybe dip my toe into the Old Guard fandom (it's not everyday that I get a nice representation!). You're absolutely welcome to squeal about Maylor with me in [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) anytime.


End file.
